Castor and Pollux
by Heather F.C
Summary: The first time she had heard about them was when she was in the library, trying to get her mind away from the important veins in a person’s body in her freshman year at Northwestern.


**Castor and Pollux**

The first time she had heard about them was when she was in the library, trying to get her mind away from the important veins in a person's body in her freshman year at Northwestern. She was browsing the mythology section when she came across a book named _Pollux and Castor_. She immediately grabbed the book and sat down back at her desk. The more she read, the more fascinated she was and the more she was convinced that such a thing would never happen in real life. She appreciated the Ancient Greeks for having wild imaginations but she thought that the story was far-fetched. Nobody in real life would give up his own immortal life to save his mortal brother.

Castor and Pollux, according to the book, were the sons of Zeus from his love affair with Leda. Apparently Zeus had appeared to Leda in the form of a swan and from their union Castor, Pollux and Helen, who then became the Helen of Troy were born. Another version told that actually Pollux was the son of Zeus and Castor was the son of a Spartan king named Tyndareus. She was not interested in the parental details of the brothers. Pollux was immortal and Castor was a mortal. When his brother Castor was severely injured after a fight, Pollux offered his father, the King of Gods, to share his immortality with his brother. Then the brothers were placed in the heavens as constellations, the Gemini.

She did not believe in Greek mythology. She found the story of Castor and Pollux dubious and unreal. That was until she met Michael Scofield years later in the infirmary of Fox River, the prison she was working at.

She did not know Michael Scofield. She did not know at first Michael Scofield and Lincoln Burrows were brothers. Michael was her patient who had Type 1 diabetes, her patient with mesmerizing, deep blue eyes and a background that did not fit into the walls of Fox River. Lincoln Burrows was the man on the death row, who did not talk much, who was named Linc the Sink because of his physical built. She still did not believe in Castor and Pollux.

Michael was charming. All of the prisoners would try their charm on her but he was different. She was used to certain innuendo and flirtation being thrown her way, but she was not used to enjoying it. Michael Scofield was a puzzle to her, and solving it was off-limits. She was not allowed to fall in love with an inmate but her heart was acting against the rules when he kissed her in the infirmary. In her eyes, Michael Scofield was like Adonis, the handsome mortal who was loved by Aphrodite, the goddess of love. She did not believe in Castor and Pollux.

She tried to understand what Michael was up to. She was disappointed to know that he was after her keys. She felt her heart broke when Michael told her plan in the same infirmary that he had kissed her. She wanted to scream when she realized that he had used her, to escape. She was upset to realize that she was a part of her plan and all of it was an act. She wanted to believe him when he told her that he wanted to be there with her in the infirmary. She, though unwillingly, started to believe in Castor and Pollux. Michael was Pollux who had risked his own life to safe his brother from dying.

Her heart was broken and morphine was the only thing that would make the pain in her heart go away. She had given up chasing highs years ago. All she wanted to do was to feel numb and indifferent to the pain and guilt surrounding her. When she injected herself with the drug, the last thing she thought about was the kiss she had shared with Michael. And in the depths of her mind, she had accepted that the Greeks were right, that there were people who would risk their own wellbeing for the sake of others. She became one of those people when she unlocked the door to the infirmary. She believed in Castor and Pollux.

Days later, she was having lunch when her phone ring. The real life Pollux was on the side of the phone, telling her that it was real, he and her. She was puzzled, flattered yet angry. All she could think was that Pollux had gone all the trouble to save Castor, sacrificing other people on the way including her and himself.

She met him several weeks later, after deciphering the letters and numbers on paper cranes sent to her. So much had happened in such a short time. She had lost a lot, but she wanted to believe that she still had him. She knew being with him was dangerous, but she did not want to be alone. When he was cleaning up in the cheap, dirty hotel room, she left him, but then regretted it. She wanted to go back to him, to be with him all the way, but was interrupted. As her body hit the cold water of the tub she was forced in, all she thought about was her Pollux and how much she wanted him to be there.

Days later she saw Castor and Pollux on TV, both alive, sending a coded message to her. She then met them, traveled with them in a train, together with the guy who wanted to kill her. She was astonished by the love between Michael and Lincoln and how the brothers fought against the odds together. She now wholeheartedly believed in Castor and Pollux. She did not think about mythology when she told Michael she loved him in codes, like his message on TV, in the small bathroom of the train. Her heart was smiling when he said "me, too".

She saw Michael once again weeks later in Panama, in a boat that was enough to protect the brothers and herself and enough to sail into the sunset. So many things had happened, but everything seems perfect at the moment. Until an intruder comes and breaks it all. The intruder falls into the water and she knows that just like Pollux, she had tried to save Castor. The first thing she notices is the gun in her own hand and the hand that is holding her. _We have a date, remember? A couple of beers, lime, don't forget that. _He whispers soft words into her eyes, holding her. The tears block her mind. She comes to the conclusion that shehad taken a man's life. All she feels is the warmth of him around him, despite the cold and uncertainty surrounding her in the small shack. She kisses him desperately, clings on him, lets him take her out to face her destiny.

_It was me, I did it._

Sitting next to Lincoln in a dirty hotel room, thinking about how to save Michael from the hell called Sona, she thinks about Castor and Pollux. She remembers the first time she read the story. She realizes that Michael Scofield had made sacrifices beyond the mythological Pollux. He had sacrificed himself not only for his brother but for her, too.

He had turned into Orpheus in her eyes, the man who faced death and went through hell to save his loved one. Michael went to Sona for her. He is like Achilles refused to fight during the Trojan war for Briseis. He went out to save her during the riots, risking both his life and giving up his plans for the escape. And Lincoln is his Achilles' heel. Michael and Sara, they are like Pyramus and Thisbe, the unfortunate lovers. She hates how mythology turns into real life.

Weeks later, they are reunited, sailing away. The nightmare of Sona, the restless days and nights are now behind them. Now they lay wrapped in each other's arms on the deck in the middle of the night. Michael whispers sweet words into her ear, healing her once broken heart. In one hand she holds Michael's hand and in the other she had a bottle of beer. She listens to the beat of his heart. Lincoln is in the room below, sleeping, his son in the bed next to his. Everything is perfect. She opens her eyes when Michael starts showing her the constellations. _That is Gemini. That one is Castor, and the other below is Pollux. _

_I know _she says, looking into his eyes. He knew she is a smart girl, that he know about a lot of things. He is rather surprised to see that she knows about constellations. She understands his surprise and smiles at him. She is glad she knows about Greek mythology. She sighs deeply, then answers. _I know because I met them._


End file.
